dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cocotte
|manga debut = "The Man Named Jiren" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Like all of the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte has a red tracksuit to match the uniform. She is a humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin is a very light pink color as well. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears. She also has a shapely figure. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, Cocotte has the same sense of justice as her comrades. Cocotte is shown to be confident with her dimensional faculty ability, which led to her defeat. After Kale had gone berserk, Cocotte remained unfazed by it. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga As the Tournament of Power began, Cocotte began her fight by going up against Android 18, whom she was evenly matched with. At some point, the fight ended with no result as both fighters were seen later on. Cocotte later watches on in shock, as Universe 9 is erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. She later watched Kale went berserk along with the rest of the Pride Troopers, and then watched as Jiren effortlessly defeated Kale, ending her rampage. Cocotte then joined up with Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, and Kettle as they introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vewon as they took on Goku, Caulifla and Kale. Kale tried to save Caulifla from Kettle's Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls, but Cocotte trapped her within her Cocotte Zone. She then set up her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent any other warriors from interfering with their battle plan. When Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke through her first Cocotte Zone, Cocotte joined her fellow Pride Troopers in firing their United Justice Stream against the Saiyans, clashing with their Gigantic Blast. When Kale turned into a Berserker Super Saiyan, their attack overpowered theirs and Cocotte resorted to protecting herself with her Cocotte Zone saving herself from the overwhelming attack, but Android 18 simply picked her up and threw her off the arena, eliminating her from the tournament. She continues to spectate the fighting among her eliminated teammates and is surprised at the minimal damage Frieza sustains from Dispo's assault. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, Cocotte is erased along with Universe 11 by the Zenos. She is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, during the Tournament of Power, while not at max power; Cocotte is able to fight evenly with Android 18, with some discomfort when their fists clashed. Like Hit from Universe 6, Cocotte has an ability to manipulate space. Ultimately, this proved to be her undoing, as she is unable to fight back while maintaining the barriers she creates, which led to 18 simply tossing her out of the ring. Cocotte's zone proved to be quite hard to penetrate, as base Goku, Android 18, and Android 17 were unable to get inside it. However, Kale's unique Super Saiyan form was strong enough to be able to break the zone. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able to match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Casserale commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however, once the two Saiyans transformed further their beam was completely overwhelmed. In the manga she was presumably one of the stronger of the lesser Pride Troopers, as she fought solo while the others worked as a team. Later Casserale, Vewon, Tupper, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte and Kettle together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dispo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Cocotte's Justice pose. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the anime only. *'Cocotte Zone' - Cocotte can create a dome of purple energy that traps her enemies inside a separate dimension. She can also apply this ability for defense. It also hides the energy signatures of those within it, which kept even Goku from using his Instant Transmission to bypass it. Used in the anime only. **'Cocotte Zone Max' - An enlarged version of Cocotte Zone where she can engulf surroundings while entrapping a target by a normal zone at the same time. This zone is incredibly hard to break through, as even the likes of Android 17 could not break in - however the combined beam of Out of Control (Saiyan) Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla was able to break out of the dimension. *'United Justice Stream' - It is a combined attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. It is Casserale, Zoire, Kettle and Cocotte's combined attack (her energy is colored purple). Used in the anime only. *'Formation B' - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettle in the manga. They were taken down before they could perform it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuriko Yamaguchi *Funimation dub: Marissa Lenti *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscilla Concepción **Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Latin American Spanish dub: Cony Madera *Italian dub: Jolanda Granato *Polish dub: Brygida Turowska Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Cocotte vs. Android 18 *Cocotte vs. Kale *Cocotte, Casserale, Kettle, and Zoire vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Cocotte vs. Android 18 ;Manga *Cocotte, Top, Jiren, Dispo, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoire, Vewon, and Casserale vs. Choki and his spawn *Cocotte, Kunshi, Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Cocotte, Kunshi, Dispo, Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Like for the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte's name is a pun on a kitchen tool; in this case the Cocotte, the French variant of the . *Her fighting pose is almost identical to Jeice's. *Cocoette is the only known female Pride Trooper. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who have been Erased